The Sound of a Beating Heart
by ChoNeun
Summary: Gaara's true nature. Is the sound of a beating heart that enigmatic to him?
1. The Oversight

Disclaimer-- **Kishimoto Masashi-sama owns Naruto and yeah, I don't... Not trying to get sued.

* * *

Everyone knows my story: the unborn child infused with a sand creature made to be the salvation of the country. However, it was the country that sooner rejected me than embraced me. Assassins that were sent for me chased me, the sole demon of my village, were destroyed by my hand and no others.**

_Everyone knows that story. The torment endured, however, is the unknown fascination that draws men and women in and also leads them to their death. Subaku…sand… I am the essence of sand—of evil, destruction and chaos. With every death, I am given a chance to continue living._

_With every death…_

…_**I shall never disappear…**_

Slowly those dark circles gave way to the blue green hues that lay trapped underneath. The red haired youth looked around, shocked to find himself in the forest. Had he slept? His hands reached up for his head and his chest hurt; raspy gasps of air escaped his throat. He had slept and _it_ got out. Standing, he balanced himself and left for home.

There were deep fractures in the ground in the shape of claws.

The door opened.

"Hm? Gaara! Temari! Gaara's back!" Kankuro yelled toward the kitchen.

The blonde stuck her head out. "Gaara! Where'd you go?!"

He looked up to his sister. "The forest."

Kankuro sighed. "You must have stayed there all night… We were worried."

The red-haired stalked past him without a word in retaliation. The two left behind shared a glance and nodded several times before Temari groaned.

'Fine,' she murmured. "Gaara."

He stopped at his door and turned around. "What is it?"

"We have to leave for Konoha later on today. Baki's orders."

He stood in silence and then looked back at his door. He opened it, walked through and then waited.

"Oh, we leave before sunset," she added, seeing him wait.

He closed the door. Outside his door, his siblings returned to their places before he came in and inside his room, Gaara held his head up with one hand and clenched the edge of the doorframe with his other. He shuddered and stepped forward, away from the door only to come crashing down to his knees.

"I know…y-you're a-angry, b-but just wait…u-until sunset."

This short request managed to sustain the beast within him for a while; his breathing slowly returned to normal. He looked out the window.

Sunset was slowly approaching…


	2. What the Heart Knows

Disclaimer-- Front and center disclaimer...not trying to get sued. **Kishimoto Masashi-sama owns Naruto and not ya girl, Choji.**

* * *

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro had arrived in the village that was Konohagakure just before sunset. This change in the atmosphere drew Gaara's eyes toward the sky. He had to make good on that promise somehow and if he was lucky, someone was looking to kill him. Nothing an average person would put on their list of things to look forward to, but he had broken the rules of normality the moment he was born.

Gaara sat on the roof. There was light on his eyelids; he opened them slowly and saw miles of lights and he could hear the incessant laughter of young children somewhere in the distance. Suddenly there was a surge of memories of his childhood. Beyond the unhappiness that made he who he is now, there was the short-lived happiness that was locked somewhere in his spiraled and warped existence.

Why am I seeing these things? What is…the point?

"Is he still on the roof?"

Kankuro pulled his head in. "As far as I can see he is…"

"What do you mean 'as far as you can see'?"

She leaned out and looked up while Kankuro just leaned against the railing and looked up.

"Oh, well it is a little hard to tell if he's up there or not."

The male said nothing; he just flattened his eyes and gave a slight triumphant grin. Temari looked at him and then did a double take. She glared at him and then walked backward, turned on her heels and walked back into the other room.

Mother…are you watching?

He jumped down and crossed his arms, falling straight down. Kankuro, who was yelling at Temari from where he was, didn't notice this little event until a sharp wind blew the flaps of his hat. He gasped and turned around. Gaara landed with his feet planted apart and firmly in the ground. His upper body doubled over and his arms tossed to his side; his head was facing toward the left, eyes closed. He disappeared in a spiral of sand before even getting a moment to stand up straight.

"Temari! He's gone!"

"What!? Where'd he go!?"

Footsteps echoed through alleys, which soon opened up to the roads.

Tell me mother… "Are you watching?!" He yelled into the air beginning his mad dash again.

It was either nightfall or insanity knocked him out, but everything…

_Everything went dark…_


	3. The Unfamiliar Feeling

Where had the sound gone—into his beating heart. It was there suddenly, filling his ears with noise and depriving him of other sounds. His eyes were focused on a target he didn't even see; suddenly, his heart flattered and everything was silent. The only thing he saw was the canopy of trees, spreading toward the unreachable horizon. Had he gone this far from the town—had he jumped this high? Or was it…

Finally, the goal was achieved. Blood rained from the sky; the sound had returned—proof being the scream of his victim filling the blanketed sky. Laughter filed through him, insane and victorious. The hoarse breaths exited his figure shortly after the laugh and the sand slithered back toward the gourd, recapping the cork once there. He lowered his head, looking through the top of his eyes in an ominous gaze. Once again, he disappeared and ended up back in the vivacity of the village amongst the lights. The beast calmed and his twisted smiled hadn't gone away. Temari and Kankuro were running straight toward him, lucky for them.

Mother…I hope you are pleased.

His head was bowed and the two ran over toward him asking questions, namely were he ran off to. He looked up toward them, looking thru the top of his eyes. His lips were distorted into an unspeakably pleased grin. They stepped back.

"You…didn't." Temari placed a hand over the left side of her face. "You did…"

He stood up straight, the smile slowly fading.

"Come on! It's almost time for the festival!" yelled a young child.

Gaara's eyes—along with Temari's and Kankuro's—darted over toward the group of formally dressed children. The other two faced the redhead. Regrettably for them, that malicious smirk was back. They knew what he was thinking and unfortunately, they couldn't stop him.

However, somehow they managed to coax him into going to the Flower Festival Konoha civilians were celebrating. There was no promise of Gaara's sanity, which was the obvious risk they were running.

"Come on, Emma!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Wow! Tonight's really pretty!"

"You're such a good man. My answer is yes…"

The random conversations invaded Gaara's ears; he merely ignored them of course.

Why am I here? Why did I bother to drag myself here at my siblings' call and beckon?

"Gaara, get over here and look at this."

He glared over at the blonde and the other male as they disappeared around the corner. He slowly followed and saw a group of familiar faces: a hyperactive blond, a stoic raven hair, a pink haired arguing with a blonde and then there was the boy with the bowl cut hair style.

Neji and Shino soon joined Naruto and his group after a few moments; however, it was Rock Lee who noticed Gaara's presence. Both stood gazing at each other for a while, locked in an intense stare down until both of them were pulled away. Fireworks burst into the air; the festival was underway. There, it was again; the burning in his chest. Was it the beast again? No…

Where had the sound gone?

…Into his beating heart…


	4. Truly Taboo

**Yes. Yes. Beat me with a stick for late updates. No! Put it awayyyyy!**

Disclaimer: Choji doesn't own _Naruto._ Simple.

* * *

Fireworks burst high in the sky; colors filled the night, as did laughter and voices. Gaara's eyes concentrated on the world above him as his siblings occupied themselves in a ramen shop. Why did they drag me along here? His eyes darted around toward a certain group that drew closer. It would seem…that we have company. 

He straightened up and began his way into the ramen shop when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Reflexively, he shunned the shoulder turning on his heels to look at the person of which the hand belonged to. There he was countered with blue eyes of the deepest ocean and hair of the brightest sun.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, refraining from adding the title "browless freak" to the end of his sentence.

Gaara met his intensity with his own—one much more cold and cruel. He turned away from the male, walking into the shop. Settling at a window, Gaara placed his hands across his chest and, upon finding this difficult, he turned toward the window itself. Leaning against the windowsill, he watched the colors burst, flicker and diminish in an endless cycle. However stupid his body found this to be, his mind was actually peacefully distracted, so much so that the burning intensity in the pit of his being dwindled to nothing.

A peaceful distraction indeed… Naruto and his group moved within the ramen shop and it wasn't a peaceful movement either to Gaara's utter dissatisfaction. Neji and Lee both looked over toward the redhead who was actually observing them in the mirror. Their faint images abruptly disappeared when Naruto's came into view.

"Hey, you didn't answer me earlier."

He was only met with silence.

"Whatever, um, so…anyway…"

What does he want? Gaara turned slightly to look at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. 

Naruto sat down at the table next to Gaara and propped his head up on his chin. His squinted gaze made him look like a stubborn brat as the united public frequently called him.

"Why don't you stick around with us for the rest of the festival? As a sort of…good will thing to Konoha?" One of Naruto's eyes became full, waiting for a response of some kind.

A moment of silence and actual thought from the redhead and then he closed his eyes. He faced the window and pushed back, walking slightly backward before turning correctly. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the others who had their backs to him…of course. Sea green hues flowed toward that single ocean's worth and were again shrouded in darkness. There was a sort of head motion from Gaara and then Naruto laughed, closing his eyes as he did.

"Alright so you agreed. We'll make it worth your while, believe it."

Maybe it was a rare lapse of judgment, but Gaara was _actually_ going to believe him. Yes, a lapse of judgment or maybe it was that Naruto seemed confident that he could instill something so rare and fragile to Gaara. That rare and fragile item that he promised to eliminate one day as a whole—that seemingly insignificant thing that at this moment was playing havoc with his heart.

Yes, that priceless artifact: trust—he was going to pass on his trust to Naruto.


	5. Unadulterated Fear

The feeling of joy is a fleeting moment of time sustained only by the desperation of will. 'I wish this could last forever.' A mistake because it all goes up in a blaze of smoke, crushing heart, spirit and faith. What's left is nothing, but a painful memory.

Not Naruto though. He's overcome the burden of his past and every pain he's encountered with his smile and "I'm-going-to-become-Hokage" attitude.

_What's wrong with him?_

Gaara eyed him fron the back of the growing group. Neji and Hinata met up with Naruto and the others. Gaara took notice on how Hinata looked at Naruto even with those downcast eyes.

_That look—it's so familiar. The way that she looks at him. I can tell that she's afraid. She won't even look at him_. He continued examining her face. _I don't understand. Is it fear…or…_ He could grasp the concept that she might love Naruto…not with that look. It was too contradictory.

His conception of love had long been distorted; it was hard to understand with such a view. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned in suspicion—quick on his guard.

"Oi, Gaara. I see that you are with Naruto. For a moment, I did not think it was you; however, I do not understand how."

"'Ey! Bushy Brow up here!" Naruto yelled, waving to Lee.

Rock Lee saluted, the sleeve to his kimono falling down his arm.

"Hello there, Naruto! Wonderful evening, is it not?"

"Hey! Did you come from the other side?"

"I sure did! Gai-sensei, thoroughly enjoyed the festivities!"

Gaara just sank back and listened to the group and the piercing scream of fireworks in the air. Again, he pondered on why he was here. It was a hollow feeling being in such wide company, but Naruto turned to him with that smile and Gaara acknowledged it with a nod.

_I…envy his spirit._

Hours dragged out endlessly and the festival was merely beginning. The same could be said for Naruto and his compatriots. Gaara sat and watch them during all the games and when Naruto and Chouji insisted themselves. _'And they call this amusement?'_ A sigh ruptured his body, but it wasn't his own; his hands instinctively reached for his stomach.

_What's going on?_

He looked at his hands as he brought them to his face; his entire body began decomposing into sand, his skin slowly changing pigments. This was something like he's never seen before—something he's never felt before: powerlessness. Shukaku had the redhead at its eternal mercy and it was Gaara's will that kept a separation of powers, but something was weak within him. He wasn't powerless, just utterly helpless and vulnerable.

Yellow eyes snapped open in front of his face. Gaara's body—or what remained—began to tremble. The image in front of him gave way to a gaping mouth with sword-like teeth and a life-ending screech.

Flesh touched flesh. Sea green eyes were revealed from the tightly clenched darkness. He was met by the ocean, which temporarily drowned his qualms.

"Are you okay?"

"Hey, Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled, leaning on Chouji's bent back. "Hurry up, we're moving on!"

"In a minute!"

He looked back to Gaara, whose eyes were half-lidded. Shame and fear coursed through them. Naruto knew there was no time for him to help Gaara; even though he know that he would turn down his help, he could relate the most. He moved so Gaara could regain himself and then left to go to the others.

Sea green met the vast blanket of black studded with twinkling whites. Though, he was composed on the outside, the trembling didn't stop. He was bound now by his fear—even more so than before. Shukaku made its intentions clear—quite clear. Gaara could only deliver. He looked to the group and proceeded over to them. Gaara could give Shukaku what it wanted and no more matter how much he didn't want to, he had to.

He was utterly helpless.


	6. Dangerous Game

**Disclaimer: I doth not own Naruto.**

* * *

There was that feeling again. It was swarming him and holding him down, making him choke on his words. The feeling was consuming his thoughts and left a burning feeling in his throat like acid corroding.

This was his soul—the tortured essence that was given to him to replace something more "natural". This was a game and he was dealt a bad hand, but he can't bluff and pray for a better suit. The chips were his emotions and he was running low; the small circles played havoc on his mind represented nothing but the endless pain within him. The chips he lost were red not of blood or malice as one would think; they were of the passion that could have been spent on those endless summer nights. The chips that remained were black. Of malice? Of hatred? Of something far beyond even his morbid thinking or ability to grasp—was it that; was it a simple answer that he overlooked because the pain was too much?

Was he gambling far beyond was he was able to pay?

Was he actually…

…Risking it all just by living?

He looked up, releasing his mass of red hair from his desperate grasp. No one was even looking at him; they paid him no attention when he slunk into the shadows of the crowd.

He couldn't blame them. Shukaku was overpowering him—desperate to see, feel and taste blood. Even Gaara found this behavior, distasteful against his own judgment. He, too, was addicted to the feeling—the texture of blood. It was his high and it got him by during the daily grudges of living. It was hell anyway even the kills were merely but a distraction nowadays, more harm than they are help.

He finally slinked up behind Naruto, who was actually looking for Gaara. He wasn't the only one; Lee and Kiba were looking around too, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Even though when Neji mentioned food, Naruto hardly paid attention to the tempting aurora of ramen. It was actually a cause of concern and Naruto was kicking himself on the inside. Lee was more than unwavering on this "scouting mission" as were Kiba and Akamaru. The white pup wasn't perched upon his owner's head but more lying in the fold of his kimono, looking out for red and brown.

It came out of nowhere.

Just like Naruto's yelping.

"Gah! What'd you do that for; are you trying to kill me?"

Gaara lowered his head avoiding his gaze. "It's time," His eyes moved to Naruto, "for me to leave."

"What? No? You hardly even got to do anything!"

"Oh, Gaara! There you are!" Lee yelled rapturously; Kiba turned around and put a hand on Akamaru's head.

"See? Told you we'd find him."

Gaara watched as others slowly turned his attention to him; that's when his left arm shook involuntarily. The redhead placed a hand on the quivering limb to console it back to its resting position. The silent Aburame took notice of this; his presence went unnoticed continuously because of his silent nature. He moved next to Naruto, standing back to back and facing Chouji.

"Naruto," he whispered. "It's not safe for Gaara to be here any longer."

"What?" Naruto tried to keep his tone to a whisper. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Do you not see his arm or the stress on his face? Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto examined Gaara releasing now that, yes, he is looking fragile. Being as abrasive as he is, Naruto grabbed Gaara by his now slightly twitching arm and pulled him away from the group.

Everyone murmured in confusion while Shino watched on, pushed up his glasses and conducted everyone back to their business.

Naruto and Gaara were alone now, after moving away from the stress of the festival. The redhead collapsed to the group, looking at the grass with wide eyes. Naruto looked down upon him, never seeing Gaara show any other emotion than hatred.

"Don't—ah—don't look down on me, like you're better than me." He turned his head in shaking intervals. "You're a demon just like me; if anything, you and I are equal."

Naruto's brows remained furrowed, his eyes low and his gaze nothing short of pity.

"You know, it's sad, when a guy has to be on his own like that… He has no friends and won't accept family just because you have something inside of you." Naruto pat his stomach. "Yeah, so what? I'm no better than you, but I…I have people I can rely on and didn't you say that you trusted me? Or was that all just a big lie?" The hand fell down by his side, limply.

"Don't lecture me. I don't need to hear it."

"Enough of this. Yurrah!"

He stamped on Gaara's gourd, but the sand didn't come to his defense and at this Gaara's eyes grew wider as he lay on his stomach in the grass. There was a silence of a minute before he heard the shuffling of feet; he saw sandals and then the orange hem of a kimono. Naruto sat right next to him and then lay down, his hands behind his head and his eyes toward the stars.

Gaara had calmed at this point. Everything within him had given up the ghost except for that voice. His fingers tightened around the green blades and his teeth gritted as he tried to fight the burning pain growing inside.

Naruto sat there, watching the stars but listening to his pain. For him, the festival was over and that was too bad because now he knew he had just joined a really dangerous game. He placed his vibrant chips down and saw Gaara was about to fold his hand.

Blue hues darted over toward the pained face of the redhead.

Maybe he had enough chips to buy in Gaara and win this game. He looked back up toward the stars and his eyes narrowed in thought. This was a dangerous game. Gaara was running out of chips and Naruto just started…

…_And somewhere high above, a star gave a twinkle and another one went out._


	7. Hope's Resurrection

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. That is all.**

* * *

_There…is no place to run now, is there?_

Sea green hues were exposed from the dark circles on the peach skin. The young male struggled to his feet, facing the blond who was now standing some feet away from him.

His back was turned and, Gaara noticed, his fists were clenched. Gaara brought a hand up to his head and searched his face for cuts, marks, wounds or…

"I didn't touch you," came out the low rasp.

Silently, Gaara moved his hand away; however, that didn't explain the…

_Blood?_ He thought in a panic, his eyes wide.

"I said I didn't touch you," Naruto repeated. He turned around. Gaara looked even more shocked. "But I did take the opportunity to lure this _thing_ out of you."

In Naruto's hand, there was a kunai, which was held straight out and in, or rather on his other, was blood. Had Naruto so boldly stabbed himself in the hand? Yes, but with more thought put into this strike. He knew what Gaara was after: it was blood and death. He had the blood, but who would supply the death?

Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes, astonished and in awe that he would be so blatantly stupid.

"It's your funeral!" Gaara cried out; his scream echoed in the hills and thru the festival grounds. It was clear enough for all to hear.

Temari and Kankuro were one of the first to understand what was going on.

"No! Gaara, not here! Not now!" Temari yelled. Both she and Kankuro ran toward the source of this endless screaming.

Naruto, however, stood there with his eyes full of anger, concentration, and pity. Gaara's will was bent and distorted. It was impossible to even restore what was left of it because there wasn't much. Even Naruto could see how useless it was to try and resist Shukaku and yet Gaara was putting up a fight.

He believed in this sanity that he just discovered. It was…real and so foreign to him. The more he thrashed around, the more Shukaku was enjoying it and Naruto let the blood drip off of his fingers. _Gaara, you'll have to trust me one more time._ He held out the kunai, his face full of determination and solemnity. _One last time and I promise it'll be worth your while._

Temari and Kankuro ran through the far end of the festival toward the screaming, knowing who, knowing what—just knowing all that was going on _way_ before they even got there. It wasn't the fact that their baby brother was in trouble; it was what the trouble was. That demon that was sealed inside of him was coming fast and they couldn't just flash because they could have been searching just as long as they were running. It felt painfully useless and Naruto's group finally began their pursuit toward Naruto when Shikamaru explained that day in Lee's hospital room. Lee looked on in shock.

_How could all of that have occurred while I was sleeping?_ He asked feeling disappointed in himself. _That…does not matter now._ "We must go help Naruto!"

"If we can," Shikamaru said flatly.

In spite of the subtle doubt from the Nara, they ran toward the bold idiot who stabbed himself in the hand for someone. Someone…who couldn't possibly understand the meaning of gratitude, self-sacrifice…

Friendship… 

Naruto watched as Shukaku took over, changing very little about Gaara's appearance except that the gourd had dissipated around him. His skin was tan like sand and just as grainy. His eyes were wide and crazy matching the smile he had. The laughter replaced the screaming, just as strong and just as endless. Everyone was so sure that Naruto was in trouble, but Naruto, he was on a complete different plane.

He wasn't even thinking about himself. He held out his hand as though reaching out to the Shukaku Gaara.

"Okay, you're out now. Bring it on, you freak. I _promise you_," he glared up toward the transformed male, "that I will set Gaara free!"

"_Don't fool yourself! You're a boy compared to me. No—you are an ant."_

Blue stared into starred yellow, trying to find the answer deep with Shukaku's soul, but he was overwhelmed. There was nothing to peer into; was Gaara swallowed into that pity of insanity, only to be tortured forever?

_Who cares?_ Naruto thought, gripping tightly onto the kunai._ As long as I'm still standing and as long as I have my dream…_ Shukaku advanced; his movement hazed by the sand.

"I won't ever lose a friend to anybody!"

Shukaku felt a twinge that was nothing more to him than an annoyance. Gaara…floating, feeling, hurting and crying out in the vast emptiness could hear those words. It was new, real and painful. It hurt more than any insult, cut or possession. The trust he had given that he was so quick to give up on was back again and thoroughly revived. This blond, this boy, this bold idiot was risking his life for him? What did he mean to him? Gaara looked in the darkness, sea green searching for his own flesh.

This friendship is colder than any sword could be and any winter ever seen, but…it is warmer than this loneliness and brighter than burnt out hope.

But even when abandoned and cast aside, hope can revive itself.

Even if it naught but in tiny, forgotten fragments…


	8. Tears of Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Guide This Chapter  
**_"Text" _demons talking  
**Text** demons talking inwardly  
_Text_ human thoughts/inward speech

**

* * *

**

The diamonds focused harshly on Naruto now. Silence echoed all around them. In the town, the others were running toward their location. Laughter had yet to die down. The blonde clenched his fists; blood dripped down fiercely threatening major blood loss. Unwavering, the blond stood his ground.What lay ahead of him was an unspoken battle and tension ran high.

"_Well, are you going to stand there?"_

"I could ask you the same question, you freak."

Shukaku Gaara laughed. _"Bold to the end. Such a characteristic makes a chase fun and the death even _more_ enjoyable."_

Naruto lowered his head; his body shook with anger and he bared his fangs.

"_We'll just see how you die now won't we?"_

Shukaku made his move, flashing in and out of sight and making it hard for anyone to follow. Naruto snapped up his head to try to see, but was too late. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw the beast appear and smile gravely before kicking Naruto in the throat sending him flying across the hill. Naruto eventually stopped, meeting a concrete wall rather forcefully. Before he could hit the ground, Shukaku Gaara grabbed him by his neck and slung him across the way. Naruto regained himself, slid on the ground and glared at him.

Shukaku stood sneering and reached his hand up toward the air. Naruto looked at his feet, seeing sand seep around him. His eyes widened as spikes of sand came up at him. He took the damage, crossing his arms across his chest. Again, he was set back. They were getting close to an abandoned district in Konoha, Naruto noted, but his observation was cut short when he was delivered another blow to the face. Shukaku laughed, thinking himself victorious.

However, Naruto wasn't done. He could take a beating and he was going to prove that. He grabbed the redhead by the ankle, much to his dismay, and flung him to the ground. Hard. Shukaku growled sitting up, but was met with a foot in the face. Naruto's eyes were dangerously narrowed and his pupils were nothing but vertical slits.

"Now," he hissed, "we'll see how this ends."

"_You think you'll win today?"_

Naruto raised his fist. "I _know_ I'll win!" He growled out a cry as he thrusted his fist toward his opponent.

Shukaku dissipated into sand before Naruto could connect. Appearing behind the male, Shukaku stood with arms crossed; his features expressed his growing anger. Naruto turned around and stared harshly at him. It was apparent that Kyuubi was taking over him now.

"_Are you finally showing yourself after such an absence, Kyuubi?"_

The fox didn't respond and Shukaku frowned.

_"It doesn't matter; you've lost your edge. This village will be mine. I'll succeed where you have failed!"_

_"It's always been your impudence, Shukaku, that made me want to tear open your throat."_

Shukaku narrowed his eyes and disappeared, but the fox was not to be deterred. Kyuubi Naruto dropped to the ground, dodging Shukaku's attack. He counterattacked with a clawed fist to the stomach, tearing at the flesh, and came at him again with a headbutt.

The redhead demon growled in anger and pain as the blond fox watched. Yellow eyes darted over toward him to meet the now red hues scolding and mocking him. A tunnel of sand rushed the blond, who jumped over it effortlessly. However, the tunnel cracked open and tendrils of sand grabbed ahold of his ankle, dragging him inside.

_Kyuubi, I don't care what you have to do to that…_thing_, but you have to get Gaara._

The kitsune snorted. **I can't promise you anything.**

_I didn't ask for promises, just do it._

Red hues glared at the redhead once the tunnel vanished, seeing that he was charging at him.

**Fine, you little bastard, but don't think I'm letting you boss me around!** He ran toward the charging redhead, ready to meet him with a force of his own.

Deep with Shukaku, Gaara wasn't holding on as well as Naruto was. In fact it was beyond the opposite. He sat there in the darkness, feeling the damage being brought. He rather not look through Shukaku's eyes to see the events outside unfolding. He preferred to wallow in his mistake.

_He's going to kill them and then he's going to kill everyone else…_ He covered his face with his hands. _He's going to leave me here forever and no one's going to stop him._

**Of course no one's going to stop me, you idiot. I have more than power; I have hatred. That makes true victors.**

_You're going to kill them all aren't you?_

**What are _you_ going to do? _Stop me?_ Face it, child, _this_ is your reality now!**

Gaara closed his eyes, floating in this never-ending darkness. His naked form exposed to the cruel blows that was delivered to Shukaku. No, they were delivered to Gaara himself; Shukaku used him as a shield to continue going. The shroud he lay in and the beatings he endured for his host snuffed out the youthful glow of Gaara's body.

He had to admit it. _Shukaku_ owned him. No matter how many Gaara killed, it wasn't enough. It wasn't for his existence.

It was for Shukaku's.

He never was—he never could be. Gaara was just a vessel for something that was actually alive; he was the one under lock and key. Shukaku had everything now.

A body. Life. Power. Gaara had nothing. _He was nothing._ He gained everything in the name of Shukaku. His eyes opened; he wanted to see now for himself what was going on. In seconds, the outside was revealed. Naruto was lying on his stomach on the ground, beaten. He wasn't moving; Gaara waited for him to get up, because Naruto was just that guy. He didn't; not a muscle flinched, not a breath was taken.

_Was Naruto dead?_

Shukaku was advancing toward him; it became apparent as to why Naruto wasn't moving. There was sand crawling in and out of his wounds, irritating and burning them. It was then that Gaara shut down his access to the outside. Naruto was dead and everything he could ever ask for was dead with him. He sunk down, drawing his knees up to his chest. Maybe Shukaku would leave Temari and Kankuro alive for a while… He never cared before about them, but now that they _proved_ that they were all he had, he at least wanted them to die somewhere away from Shukaku's domination.

_Kyuubi! Get up! What are you lying down for?_

**Your energy's all used up, kid. There's nothing I can do about that.**

_What? What about yours!?_

**I _did_ say that _your_ energy's all used up. Don't worry; this is going to be it for that creep.**

Naruto was silent; Shukaku Gaara was coming closer and the blond was still unmoving.

The voice came quietly. _Go._

"_Rasengan!"_

Gaara and his demon were thrown aback as an orb of chakra passed through his body. Everything seemed to move slowly; blades of grass kicked up into the air, swarming them. Kyuubi and Naruto closed their eyes, letting their force push through their victim.

"_It's over,"_ came the placid reply, but behind the calm tone, there was a young one. It was raspy, assertive.

…_Sorry…_

The body of the redhead fell to the ground in a heap; Kyuubi walked up to him and rolled him over with his foot. The eyes were wide and the mouth was open with shock. A hand was on the stomach and covered in blood.

Shukaku was still and, unlike Kyuubi, he didn't have a surprise plan nor was he faking. Gaara lay in the darkness with wide eyes and cracks covering his body head to toe.

_Temari… Kankuro… I— _The words caught in his throat and he slowly realized he was crying. _I'm sorry…_

Outside, Naruto had returned to normal. His beautiful, vibrant orange kimono was a mess—a bloody, tattered mess. His eyes closed and he turned his head.

"It's really a shame…that you never got to see the truth, Gaara." He turned around. "I was willing to help you, but everything…went wrong." He paused. "I've never see you cry before, but why…_why?_" He couldn't finish his words; he collapsed to the ground, frightened by his decision.

Sabaku no Gaara, the byproduct of a demon, had never cried after he found his path. He lived only for himself in spite of the family he had. He never admitted his mistakes because he prided himself on not making any.

This boy had lived for himself, but inadvertently lived a lie. He made mistakes ever since that day, but Shukaku forced him into believing that they were right.

These tears that he shed now, not only internally but also externally, could not cleanse his sins alone, but these tears were genuine. He was admitting his lies through silent tears. These tears were bathed in blood.

Crimson droplets, please…

_Rebuke his sins…_

* * *

To be continued… 


	9. To the Point of Breaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara lay there in the darkness, unfeeling and cold. His body was stiff and cracking like a porcelain statue. His beautiful sea green hues that were accentuated in black were hazy and seemed as though someone took an eraser to it, merely distorting the color with grey. The poor Subaku had never known true comfort and no matter how much he begged for freedom from this life into the next, he never really wanted it.

_He never really wanted to die._

The blonde was lying on his back with his face contorted in sadness and thought. He wasn't scolding Kyuubi because he was under so much strain already just bearing with what he did. Sure, Gaara had _something_ coming to him all this time he knew him, but was _this_ really the answer?

Feet plotted across the grass and past Naruto over to the red head. Temari and Kankuro gasped looking over Gaara and then to Naruto who remained unmoving. The blonde clutched Gaara's head, but became gentle as she pressed the side of his head against her bosom. Kankuro looked down at Gaara's chest, not seeing it move and he bit down on his bottom lip. Temari tried hard to surpress the emotion that was swelling within her, as did Kankuro. Soon the others joined and moved over to Naruto. Naturally Lee and Shikamaru were the first to be shocked; everyone else stared at Naruto, who looked through them toward the stars. Lee and Kiba helped him up, but the fox wanted to look at Gaara one more time.

And for the last time…

That night, he left the Subaku siblings to mourn for the deceased younger one. Almost two days later, he was asked to attend Gaara's wake. He, being the only one from Konoha, accepted because he was the only one from Konoha that killed him.

He felt that it was his fault, but as Lee tried to explain, he did the honorable thing and set Gaara free from a lifetime of pain and misery. That afternoon he left for Sunagakure and made it just before it turned dark. Early the next morning there was a ceremony for Gaara. The remaining two had very little changes to their outfit to be made, but Naruto had to downgrade from vibrant to solemn and stay that way for almost six hours. It wouldn't have bothered him if it weren't for such a serious cause. The eulogy was said and no one moved.

A hand reached out onto his shoulder; he turned and saw that a few familiar faces had followed him along: Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They couldn't find any words to explain why they were there, but they were. Temari and Kankuro joined them in order to find out what happened to Gaara. Naruto was ashamed, but he finally explained what happened. The blondes looked at each other and the male blond looked down at his feet. He stood up suddenly and the others watched him.

He moved quickly to the podium.

"Everyone…" He began looking, hands clenching the sides. People stopped and gave their attention to the youth. "There is something…I have to say…about Gaara." He kept pausing but he raised his head just a little before looking back down. He relaxed and stood up straight, placing one hand on the podium's face.

"He wasn't the nicest guy I knew and he wasn't the most normal either. The guy was a creep as far as I was considered," He looked to some of the shocked faces of his friends, "but… He wasn't really a bad guy." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How would you feel if you were never able to feel on your own? If you always had someone or something breathing down your neck? This thing was worst than some overbearing teacher or some strict parent… This guy never was the person he thought he was. His whole life was a life. Sure, I didn't live with the guy and I don't know what he did, but I was there long enough to see that he never trusted a single person with anything. Do you know what? He trusted _me._" He looked around, pausing.

"That's right. This guy here trusted me to help him have the time of his life. I failed miserably; instead I took away the one thing he was trying to enjoy. The one thing that he was trying to understand." He shook his head. "I can't even begin to explain to you what I went through after that but…it's not as bad as him as what he went through all of his life." He sighed and shook his head. "He'll never have to worry about his suffering ever again; I don't know where this place of 'endless peace' that I keep hearing so much about is, but…he won't have to come here anymore."

He stepped down and joined the others. Temari reached forward and hugged him in a tight embrace, almost threatening like she wouldn't let go. Naruto's eyes were slightly shadowed and then he closed them, placing a hand on her back.

The only comfort he knew was that Gaara was finally free…


	10. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**Gaara was one to look down upon those who loved and those who could love in return. He looked down upon them because he thought it was a weakness. "That is nothing to be admired," he would say to bring them down. Normally he would succeed, but when he met Naruto, he met his match. There was nothing he could say that would throw this boy off. 

They both had been on the same path and yet they both ended up on two different roads at the end. One was rewarded with laughter and friendship; the other was banished to live in his corrupted thinking. He soon adjusted and was met with many adversaries, just like Naruto. Both of them defeated them, only Naruto came out learning something in the end. Gaara didn't benefit, only Shukaku did. It was a mistake to leave Gaara to his ways where he wasn't reprimanded. He was only encouraged to kill for the sake of living; if anyone wanted to, no one dared. They were all afraid of him.

He didn't care; he wanted their fear and their blood, but once it became apparent that he was being gypped out of a life. He wanted out of this deal with the beast, but fate, body and soul bound him. There was nothing he could do because this occurred before he was born—the binding that would eventually destroy him.

_His father didn't want a child, but a machine._

Then he wanted him dead. There was no way that Shukaku would have Gaara die so soon, because he was needed to finish the prerequisites for Shukaku's new life—a life that would cause Gaara's death.

He continued living as though it were for himself, but he was living for two if even that many. The game had to be set right and it was. It was played brilliantly to the "T" and Gaara was blissfully unaware and by blissfully, he was maliciously unaware of the tumor growing on his soul…

There was nothing that could have stopped it from spreading and once it exposed itself, Gaara was gone, forever trapped in its shadow. No one feared this day, but prayed for it. Naruto was the only one who didn't want to see him disappear because he understood having a demon in his body, but he didn't understand what it was to have the demon be a parasite. Gaara was ill-fated from the beginning and now he is considered to be too young to be one of the deceased. The hand that extended out to him to help was the hand to deal that fatal blow. It wasn't as though Naruto had a choice, but he wish he had.

How he wish he had more time to decide, to react…and to just…

_Help._

The darkness he embraced now choked him into submission. His mistake was that he never enjoyed the liveliness Naruto showed him or… He did. That was the one time—the final time—he ever heard his _own_ heart beat. Yes… That one time separated by time and space was what made him feel alive.

_The precious sound of his own beating heart actually set him free._


End file.
